Joyeux anniversaire Harry Yaoi Drago Harry PWP
by utchiwa79
Summary: Harry fête son anniversaire et ses amis lui on réservé une surprise qui va changer sa vie. ATTENTION il s'agit d'un PWP Yaoi Drago Harry


Bon déjà je voulais vous remerciez pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon dernier écris. Vous avez explosé mes stats alors merci merci merci. Je reviens donc avec une nouvelle histoire qui n'est autre qu'un PWP pour bien redéfinir les choses voici la petite définition Abréviation de Porn Without Plot ou plus exactement Plot ? What plot ? (un scénario ? quel scénario ?). Fiction sans scénario écrite dans le seul but de mettre en scène un événement, souvent un Lemon.

Dans le cas précis c'est pas un lemon mais une succession de lemon. Ceux qui lisent et suivent mes fics savent que j'assume pleinement mes choix d'écriture et pour celui là que dire si ce n'est que je me suis lâchée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention vous êtes prévenu il y a des chances que la température monte de quelques degrés.

Bonne lecture

Joyeux Anniversaire Harry

Il y a des jours ou on ne pas esquiver sa famille, ou ses amis. Harry n'avait plus de famille mais en revanche il avait des amis qui pour cette journée voulaient absolument l'avoir avec eux. C'était son anniversaire, vingt ans, le bel âge comme dise certains et pourtant après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, il se sentait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

Après la guerre, il était partie quelques temps, il avait visité d'autres pays, s'était fait de nouveaux amis et même quelques amants. Puis il était revenu, dans cette ville sombre de Londres là ou ses souvenirs l'empêchaient trop souvent de sourire. Il soupira en voyant l'heure avancer, il devait se dépêcher de finir de se préparer ou Hermione allait l'étriper pour son retard. De plus il avait la drôle impression que ces amis lui avait mijoté une petite surprise. Pitié pas un rancard arrangé se dit il, pas encore. Parce que oui, c'était devenu une obsession pour eux, ils devaient le caser.

Un dernier regard dans la glace lui indiqua qu'il était prêt, quoique, à bien y réfléchir il pouvait encore se faire porter malade. Non, soupira t il, il ne pouvait pas. A près tout c'est qu'une fois à l'année. En arrivant chez ses amis, il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était vraiment donné du mal, le salon était décoré avec une grande banderole ou s'illuminait « joyeux anniversaire Harry » La table était belle et l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine alléchante. Ron l'invita à boire un verre alors que sa femme terminait les derniers préparatifs. Finalement, la soirée allait peut être être agréable.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance décontractée, les rires fusèrent en repensant aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard. Puis vint le moment du gâteau. Hérmione alluma les bougies et incita Harry à faire un vœux avant de les souffler. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant, il ne remarqua pas le regard complice entre ses amis et finalement opta pour un vœux simple, « trouver quelqu'un avec il serait heureux ». Il souffla les bougies et la jeune femme coupa le gâteau avant de le distribuer.

C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa. Après la première bouchée, Harry eu une drôle de sensation et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait disparut. Ron et Hérmione se regardèrent paniqué sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était un peu plus de vingt trois heure quand Drago Malfoy entendit un bruit provenant de son salon. Quittant son bureau à vive allure, baguette en main, il eu d'abord du mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fou chez moi ? Comment t'es rentré ?

POV DRAGO

J'y crois pas. Comme si j'avais pas eu une journée assez pourrie. Qu'est ce que Potter peut bien foutre chez moi. C'est bizarre, il me regarde mais on dirait qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. Je ferais mieux d'être prudent quand même. Je me rapproche lentement mais lui il ne bouge pas. Il s'est peut être fait attaqué, après tout c'est un Aurore maintenant, ça doit encore arriver. Pourtant j'ai une drôle de sensation, comme si c'était juste un début. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je le regarde et l'appel à nouveau.

\- Potter tu comptes me répondre ? Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es dans mon salon à cette heure là ?

Il ne me répond pas, on dirait qu'il m'analyse. Puis tout à cou avec une rapidité déconcertante, il se lève, ou bondit plutôt et s'approche de moi. Sa démarche me fait penser à un félin, il balance les hanches et putain j'avais oublié comme il était canon quand même. Mais bon faut pas que je me laisse distraire, en plus il avance toujours. J'essaye vainement de l'appeler mais c'est trop tard il est déjà face à moi. Je ne lève même pas ma baguette, c'est à croire que je suis comme paralysé par sa manière d'être, par ce qu'il dégage. Il est définitivement trop près, je peux sentir son parfum, son odeur. Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur bat si fort. Et pourquoi son regard est si intense, si profond, c'est comme si il me transperçait. Et puis d'un cou il se colle à moi, son nez est dans mon cou, attends il fait quoi là, il me renifle ? à vrai dire c'est pas désagréable, je dirai même que c'est troublant. Bon faut que je me ressaisisse parce que sinon ça risque de déraper. Je le repousse fermement et lui dit.

Je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais j'ai eu une longue journée, alors crois moi j'ai qu'une envie me mettre au lit et dormir après avoir prit une bonne douche bien chaude et avoir bu un verre. Alors à une prochaine Potter, je ne te retiens pas.

Son geste me surprend encore, il est vraiment très vif. Il est rapidement passé sous mes bras et se colle encore plus à moi. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir moi. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il fait là, il se frotte à moi. Je sens qu'il commence à faire un peu chaud là.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Harry !

Je suis pas sûr d'être crédible avec cette voix. Tout à cou ça dérape, je sens ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou, doucement elles s'entrouvrent et sa langue me caresse. Le son que je laisse filtrer me trahi, mais je ne dois pas succomber. Sauf que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir. On dirait presque qu'il ronronne à chaque fois que je tremble. Ses mains s'agrippent à ma chemise et un de ses doigts arrive à passer entre deux boutons. J'essaye de le repousser, juste pour avoir un peu d'air, essayer de réfléchir mais il s'accroche, il intensifie ses baisers sur ma peau et me mordille même de temps à autre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas gémir. Je craque au moment même ou sa cuisse touche mon entre jambe. Je vais le regretter, je le sais, mais je verrais ça plus tard.

Le feu qui sommeil en moi se réveil et je l'attrape par les hanches. Ses jambes se nouent autour de ma taille nous laissant ainsi le loisir de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre. Ses bras autour de mon cou il me regarde et attends que j'agisse. Si en plus il se soumet, je ne peut que capituler. J'approche mon visage du sien et fond sur ses lèvres. Il se tend dans mes bras et frissonne de satisfaction. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent et nos langues se découvrent et rapidement s'harmonisent. J'en ai souvent rêvé, et je dois avouer que c'est bien meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Sa saveur, sa chaleur, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou alors que son corps se presse sans retenue contre le mien. Je transplane rapidement et nous arrivons dans ma chambre, autant avoir un minimum de confort. Je l'emmène jusqu'au lit et l'allonge. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux, il m'attire toujours plus vers lui mais moi je veux le voir alors je me détache de lui, je l'observe ainsi offert, les cuisses largement ouvertes, son jean bien trop serré, ses joues rouges de désirs, ses yeux embués par l'envie. Je pourrais faire les choses bien mais là c'est pas du tout ce que je veux alors d'un cou de baguette, je fais disparaître ses vêtements. Il ne bronche pas et au contraire m'attise en passant ses mains sur son corps, il se caresse sous mes yeux, et il aime ça, sa langue passe sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieur alors que ses doigts se dirigent vers son sexe dressé et luisant. Dès qu'il le prend en main, il gémit et se cambre sous l'effet du plaisir alors que je grogne de satisfaction. Il est beau à se damner comme ça et moi je n'ai plus du tout envie de résister. Je fais également disparaître mes vêtements pendant qu'il continue et me rapproche de lui, j'attrape violemment ses lèvres et ma main vient remplacer la sienne. Il palpite entre mes doigts et ses gémissements se perdent sur ma langue. Ses jambes se referment sur ma taille et d'un habile mouvement il nous fait basculer, me chevauchant de toute sa splendeur. Il se penche sur mon torse, m'embrasse, joue avec sa langue et descend toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que son souffle chaud n'effleure mon sexe dressé. Il s'amuse d'abord avec ces doigts, le contourne, l'empoigne et finalement le prend en bouche. J'attrape ses cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer mais il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il me dévore littéralement, sa langue s'enroule autour de mon gland alors que ses dents mordillent par endroit ma colonne de chaire. Ma respiration devient bruyante à mesure qu'il accélère et mon corps suit le rythme de ses lèvres. Je ne suis plus que supplique et tout mes membres tremblent, j'avoue que personne ne m'a donné autant de plaisir que lui. Je me sens sur le point d'exploser alors il ralentit conscient de mon état. Je peux voir ses hanches bouger, se balancer, onduler, j'ai envie de le goûter moi aussi mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Avant que je ne puisse reprendre mon souffle, il est à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. J'essaye de l'attraper mais déjà mon sexe se frotte contre son intimité, je ne l'ai même pas préparer et pourtant son corps glisse et je le pénètre sans problème. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde en une seule fois et sous l'effet du plaisir je lui mort violemment la lèvre. Quelques gouttes de son sang perlent sur ma langue. Il entame de long mouvement, se soulève et s'abaisse et à chaque fois nous émettons des bruits plus animaux qu'humains. Le rythme lent est insoutenable, je veux qu'il se déchaîne, qu'il se déhanche, qu'il m'emmène au septième ciel. Il me comprends sans même que je lui parle, il accélère et impose sur son sexe les même mouvements. J'agrippe ses hanches, cherche le bon angle et fini par trouver sa prostate, aussitôt il se cambre et son corps cherche à recommencer, j'impose alors mon jeu, je le percute sans ménagement et plus j'y vais fort plus il crie son plaisir. Je sens que je vais jouir, le voir ainsi me fait perdre tout contrôle sur moi même. Je me redresse alors, l'embrasse et continue avec plus de rapidité. Sa main s'active toujours plus vite et rapidement je me répand en lui alors qu'il joui sur mon torse.

À bout de souffle, le corps tremblant, je m'effondre en arrière l'emmenant avec moi. Nous restons ainsi, puis nos respirations se calment et le brouillard du à l'orgasme s'éloigne. Je réalise soudain que je viens de coucher avec mon plus ancien fantasme et qu'on ne c'est pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Je suis plus vraiment sûr de savoir comment agir. Je fais alors glisser Harry sur le côté et le regarde un instant. Il est vraiment étrange on dirait presque qu'il a quelque chose d'animal. Ma main caresse sa joue et je me lève avant de lui dire.

Je sais toujours pas trop pourquoi t'es venu mais je vais pas te dire que je regrette. Maintenant que tu as obtenue ce que tu voulais, tu peux rentrer chez toi. J'te montre pas la sortie, moi je vais prendre une douche.

Je pars, persuadé qu'à mon retour il sera loin. Une part de moi s'en veut d'avoir succomber de la sorte mais d'un autre côté on est tout les deux des adultes consentant. J'entre dans la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau. Des images d'Harry s'imposent à moi et se répercutent sur mon sexe. C'est dingue comme il a pu m'exciter. L'eau me calmera. Je me glisse sous la douche et je ferme les yeux, les mains appuyé sur le mur, je laisse le liquide me détendre. Rapidement, je sens deux mains se poser sur mon torse et un sexe dur contre mes fesses. Je me retourne et le retrouve face à moi. Il se mord la lèvre comme prit sur le fait. Il est simplement irrésistible. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse fougueusement, ma langue danse avec la sienne, alors qu'une de mes mains passe sur ses fesses rebondies. Cette fois je vais pouvoir le goûter à mon tour, je le plaque contre le mur froid et lui emprisonne les mains dans le dos avant de me mettre à genoux. Son sexe est à ma hauteur, fièrement dressé et je n'hésite pas plus longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche. Malgré le bruit de l'eau je l'entends gémir, haleté sous ma langue, je le sens se cambrer comme pour m'obliger à l'avaler un peu plus, j'inspire alors profondément et l'englobe entièrement et la sa respiration se coupe. Tout son corps est secoué de spasme alors qu'il se déverse sur ma langue. Ses jambes tremblent et je sens que si je ne l'aide pas, il ne parviendra pas à rester debout, je me relève et le retourne, je l'attrape par les hanches alors que ses mains se posent sur le mur. Ses fesses sont tendus vers moi, elles m'appellent. D'une main je le force à écarter un peu plus les jambes et dès que c'est fait, je commence à masser son intimité avec un doigts, rapidement ses mouvements m'invitent à le pénétrer, puis à rajouter un deuxième doigts avant que ses gémissements ne me persuadent de fondre en lui. Je m'enfonce en une fois et reste ainsi quelques secondes avant d'entamer mes mouvements. Comme toute à l'heure je cherche à lui donner un maximum de plaisir, j'empoigne son sexe à nouveau dressé et lui applique les même mouvements que ceux de mes hanches. Sa tête remue d'avant en arrière, ses gémissements se transforment en grognement pour parvenir à des cris quand je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Je le pilonne avec vigueur, profitant de cet antre si étroite et quand je le sens jouir entre mes doigts, je me répand une nouvelle fois en lui. Cette fois il s'écroule à genoux et je le suis dans sa chute, je reste penché sur son dos à essayer de trouver mon souffle. Mes lèvres embrassent sa nuque alors qu'il est parcouru de frissons. Je l'aide à se relever et nous profitons ensemble de la douche.

Après quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, je l'invite à sortir. Je m'enroule dans une serviette et me dirige vers ma chambre. Lorsque je me retourne, il est nu, ses cheveux trempés perlent sur son torse. Par merlin ce qu'il est beau, tout en muscle, en puissance et toujours aussi muet. Finalement je crois que je le préfère quand il ne parle pas. D'un geste je l'invite à me rejoindre, j'enlève ma serviette et lui pose sur la tête. J'essuie ces cheveux et il se laisse faire. Lorsque j'enlève la serviette, il m'embrasse furtivement. Vaincu, je lui propose de dormir ici. Il se glisse dans mes draps à mes côtés, rapidement il se colle à moi et s'endort la tête posé sur mon torse. Décidément drôle de soirée, pas désagréable du tout mais bizarre quand même. Je m'endors à mon tour épuisé.

Une bouche chaude et sensuelle posée ma cuisse me tire de mon sommeil. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que sa langue se pose sur mon sexe qui doucement s'éveille. Je murmure son prénom, je commence à trembler, machinalement, j'écarte un peu plus mes jambes pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Il est doué, très doué, ses lèvres m'englobent alors qu'une de ses mains glisse sur mes bourses. Mes hanches se soulèvent et me font coulisser sur sa langue. J'ai chaud, très chaud, c'est tellement bon. Je gémis de plus en plus fort quand qu'il m'avale de plus en plus profondément. Je sens mon gland toucher le fond de sa gorge et je crie presque tellement la sensation est puissante. J'ai envie de jouir entre ses lèvres mais l'image de son fessier rebondit s'impose à moi. Je le tire vers moi et l'oblige à se redresser. Je glisse sous lui et arrive au niveau de ses magnifiques fesses. Je laisse ma langue titiller son intimité entre ouverte, il se tortille, gémit, supplie presque pour en avoir plus et je ne fais pas prier, je me place derrière lui. D'une main posée sur sa nuque, je le plaque au lit, le bassin surélevé, les cuisses écartées. J'ai une vision des plus attirantes et je ne résiste pas longtemps à le prendre. Je m'enfonce en lui, c'est fou comme c'est facile de le pénétrer à croire qu'il est fait pour moi et je commence à aller et venir en lui. Je me montre plus directif et lui demande de se toucher pour moi, demande à laquelle il gémit avant de s'exécuter. Sa main prends son membre, j'accélère et retrouve avec joie sa prostate. Je le pilonne avec force et chacun de mes coups puissants frappe juste. La chambre résonne de nos cris mêlés au bruit de nos deux corps s'entre choquant. Je veux le voir, alors je lui demande de se retourner. Il se place sur le dos et je m'enfonce en lui avant qu'il en mette ses jambes sur mes épaules. La pénétration sous cet angle est encore plus intense et j'émets des sons de plus en plus fort. Il continue de se caresser comme je lui ai demandé et rapidement il joui entre ses doigts. J'accélère encore et fini par rendre les armes à mon tour, me déversant par jets brûlant dans cet antre de plaisir. Je m'effondre sur lui et fini par me rendormir dans ses bras, toujours en lui.

La sonnerie du téléphone me réveille. Je grogne en priant pour que la personne qui ose me perturber ait une bonne raison. J'essaye d'attraper l'objet sur la table de chevet mais des bras entravent mes mouvements. J'ouvre alors les yeux et tombe sur un beau brun ténébreux endormi contre moi. Je parviens à me dégager sans le réveiller et arrive à ce maudit téléphone.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as vu l'heure ? Pourquoi t'es pas au bureau ?

\- Je suis le patron a ce que je sache et je prends ma journée.

\- Ok, ça va Dray ?

\- Ça va t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu une nuit mouvementée.

\- D'accord, on t'attends demain ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- À demain alors ?

\- À demain.

Je me retourne, regarde ce corps endormi et décide de me lever. J'enfile un peignoir avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à ma porte. Décidément ils ont tous décidé de me faire chier ce matin. Je soupire en voyant Ron et Hermione. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- On est désolé de te déranger Drago mais le sort qu'on a lancé nous a mené ici.

\- Entrez. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sort ?

Hérmione m'explique alors que la veille au soir, ils ont fêté l'anniversaire d'Harry et que en cadeau, ils ont crée une potion pour lui faire trouver son âme sœur. Elle m'explique aussi qu'il y a eu un problème et que tout à cou, Harry a disparut. Qu'ils ont passé la nuit à le chercher et puis finalement grâce à un sort de localisation, ils sont arrivé ici. Elle fini à peine sa phrase que ma belle au bois dormant décide de faire son apparition enroulé dans mon draps. Il nous regarde et s'arrête sur moi, il me sourit avant de courir jusqu'à moi et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Hérmione, rouge écarlate, bredouille des excuses avant d'insister pour le ramener seulement voilà, mon brun ne veux pas me quitter. Plaqué contre moi, je sens déjà sa main s'insinuer sous mon peignoir et caresser ma peau. Je demande alors à mes invités si ils ont trouvé l'antidote à la potion, honteuse Hérmione m'avoue qu'elle ne l'a pas encore.

\- Combien de temps pour le fabriquer ?

\- Une semaine minimum.

\- D'accord, il reste chez moi en attendant, de toute façon je suis pas sûr que vous puissiez le faire partir.

Ron essaye de protester mais le regard noir que lui lance Harry au moment où il pose la main sur son bras, le fait capituler. Ils finissent par repartir et nous laisse seuls, enfin. Harry laisse le draps glisser sur son corps et me dévoile ainsi sa nudité ainsi que son érection bien en vue. Je souris en pensant que finalement cette journée va être bien plus agréable que ce qu'elle a commencé. Je l'entraîne dans le salon et ouvre mon peignoir. Aussitôt, son regard se fait plus gourmand, il glisse sur mon corps, passant de mes lèvres à mon torse pour finir plus bas. Je lui offre un sourire coquin et décide de m'installer sur le fauteuil. Il est toujours face à moi, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et sa langue glisse sur elles dans un geste suave et aguicheur. Je prends mon sexe en main pour l'inciter à venir me voir et j'apprécie le gémissement qu'il laisse filtrer en me voyant faire. Lentement, d'une manière féline, il se place à quatre pâtes et s'approche de moi petit à petit. Arrivé entre mes cuisses, ses yeux me supplient presque de lâcher mon sexe pour lui en donner l'accès. Je m'exécute et le laisse faire, sa langue cours sur ma colonne de chaire, passe sur mes bourses, remonte sur mon gland puis il l'aspire, l'enserre entre ses lèvres. Ses gestes son lents, doux, contrastent avec l'ardeur de cette nuit. La tête en arrière, je lui donne tout pouvoir, de toute façon, si il le désire, il peut me faire jouir quand il le veux. Mais il prends son temps, fait durer le plaisir et je ne peux résister à l'envie de placer ma main sur sa tête. Ses yeux me scrutent alors que ses ongles griffes mes cuisses. Je fini par l'attirer sur moi, je veux qu'il ai autant de plaisir que j'en ai. Il s'empale de lui même sans aucune difficulté et impose son rythme. Mes mains agrippent sa taille alors que le plaisir monte en moi. Je le vois chercher la position qui lui donnera le plus de satisfaction et enfin il trouve ce qu'il cherche. Sa tête se projette en arrière et je délaisse ses hanches pour me redresser. D'un bras, je le rapproche de moi, son sexe se frotte alors contre mon ventre à mesure qu'il continue à coulisser sur moi. Il tremble, de plus en plus, au bout de quelques minutes, il se tends avant de se répandre sur mon ventre. Je fini par prendre les choses en main, accélère le rythme pour finir à mon tour par jouir en lui. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule et je me laisse aller à lui prodiguer de tendre caresses.

Je repense à cette histoire de potion loupée et me demande bien comment il a pu atterrir chez moi. Harry est toujours sur moi, lové comme un chat. Je me remémore toutes ses années passées à se battre, à se chamailler et me demande rapidement comment mon beau brun va réagir quand il sera complètement lucide. Pour le moment j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de voir ce problème arriver et je réalise que je dois rappeler le travail pour les prévenir que je prends une semaine de vacances. Je couvre Harry avec un plaid posé sur le fauteuil et l'invite à me suivre dans la cuisine. Mon elfe de maison lui prépare à manger, pendant que je le regarde s'émerveiller quand mon serviteur fait de la magie. Il est craquant, innocent, fragile, je me sens bête mais il est un peu sous ma protection. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte et perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le voie pas s'approcher de moi avant qu'il ne me surprenne avec un long baiser. Je pourrais m'y faire à toutes ces petites intentions.

Au bout de deux jours, je dois avouer qu'il est insatiable. J'ai abandonné l'idée de m'habiller et déambule en peignoir où en boxer. Harry, lui, préfère mes chemises qu'il laisse ouverte sans même porter de sous vêtements. J'aime le voir se promener ainsi chez moi. Je réalise que je commence à m'y faire, à m'habituer à sa présence en plus de son corps. Il es surprenant et pleins d'attention, même quand je vais dans mon bureau, il me suit et souvent il finit par glisser sous la table pour s'intéresser un peu plus à ma virilité. Il se pends à mon cou, m'embrasse et reste contre moi pendant des heures. J'adore le sentir comme ça, si proche de moi, mais les jours passent et bientôt tout sera fini. Mon portable m'arrache à mes rêves et je soupire en voyant le nom d'Hérmione s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Hérmione.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Il va bien ?

\- Il va très bien. Je suis pas stupide je vais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je ne doute pas de ton intelligence c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis permise de t'appeler.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux en plus que je t'aide à faire l'antidote.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je me disais juste que peut être, enfin il se pourrait que...

\- Que ?

\- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il a atterri chez toi ? Y a rien qui te choque ?

\- Au vu des derniers jours je suis pas sûr qu'il puisse encore réussis à me choquer.

\- On y a réfléchit avec Ron, on s'est dit que peut être et même si ça ne s'était pas déroulé tout à fait comme on l'espérait, la potion avait fonctionné.

\- N'importe quoi. Bon écoutes j'aimerai beaucoup continuer à nourrir ton imagination débordante mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Comme t'occuper d'Harry, n'est ce pas ? Ta réaction m'a surprise quand on est venue. Tu as plutôt l'air d'apprécier la situation.

Je me remémore cette nuit et c'est vrai qu'il y a pire comme problème même si j'aimerai l'entendre parler un peu. Prononcer mon nom quand on couche ensemble. Je secoue la tête avant de reprendre.

\- J'y suis pour rien moi j'te rappel. C'est toi qui a fais une connerie. Sur ce préviens moi quand ça sera prêt.

Lorsque je pose le téléphone, j'ai une envie soudaine de le serrer contre moi, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. Je le trouve rapidement, quand il n'est pas avec moi, il est dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Il est dans une position plus qu'alléchante, ses jolies petites fesses en l'air, se dandinant alors qu'il a le visage enfouie dans mon oreiller. Je m'approche doucement et laisse ma main caresser ses chaires offertes. L'effet est immédiat, il gémis, m'offre un peu plus son fessier rebondit pour que je m'en occupe, mais là j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Il se retourne vers moi, la tête penchée sur le côté, visiblement il ne comprends pas. Je lui souris, caresse sa joue avant de lui dire :

\- Tu ne comprends pas n'est ce pas ? Mais bientôt tu vas partir, tu vas me laisser. En plus je suis quasi sûr que tu ne vas pas vraiment apprécier ce qui se passe entre nous. Tu vas m'en vouloir et moi je pourrais même pas trouver d'excuses. Tu sais, même si j'aurai aimé que ça se passe différemment, j'oublierais pas cette semaine.

Son regard m'indique qu'il est soucieux, il s'inquiète pour moi. Il fonce alors dans mes bras pour y trouver refuge, je le laisse faire. C'est tellement agréable de le sentir ainsi. Je suis de plus en plus troublé par ce qui se passe, je crois que j'arrive plus à mettre de barrière entre ce que je voudrais et ce qui se passe.

Ça fait déjà six jours qu'il est à la maison. Six merveilleuses journées passées à faire l'amour dans tout les coins de ma demeure. Hérmione m'a envoyé un message, l'antidote sera prêt demain. J'ai mal au cœur en y pensant, mais je n'y peux rien. Je vais quand même pas kidnapper le héros de la guerre pour mon plaisir personnel. Pour notre dernière soirée, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons de nous préparer un bon repas et d'aménager le salon différemment. Les fauteuils ont disparu, un grand tapis moelleux fait face à la cheminée et des bougies flottent dans la pièce pour diffuser une ambiance plus romantique. Lorsque Harry sort de ma chambre, il est émerveillé par les bougies. Je l'invite à s'installer sur le tapis et lui offre un verre de champagne qu'il renifle avant de boire. Les plats arrivent et je me plaît à lui donner à manger du bout des doigts. Son regard s'embrase à chaque fois que je le touche. Avant même le plat de résistance, je capture ses lèvres et ce qui au début était un baiser innocent, se transforme rapidement en un brasier intense. Mes mains accrochent ses cheveux alors que je me colle à lui. Rapidement il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, pendant que mes lèvres embrassent l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il n'est déjà plus que gémissements et quand finalement je le prends en bouche et il hurle de plaisir. Je prends mon temps, savoure ce qui sera certainement notre dernière fois. Lorsque je m'enfonce en lui, je ne suis plus que supplique, je prononce son prénom entre deux gémissements. Harry s'accroche à moi, ondule avec moi, se cambre pour moi. Ses lèvres parcourent mon cou et quand il mordille mon oreille, j'atteins l'orgasme suivit de près par mon beau brun.

La soirée se poursuit tranquillement, nos lèvres se séparent uniquement pour nous nourrir et quand il finit par s'endormir sur mon torse, je le prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans mon lit. Cette nuit encore, il me réveillera et cette nuit encore je l'aimerai pour ça. Lorsque le jour se lève, j'ai un pincement au cœur, je force Harry à se lever, conscient que ses amis ne vont pas tarder. Je l'habille avec mes vêtements, j'en profite pour le regarder une dernière fois, pour sentir sa peau et l'embrasser. La sonnerie retentis, ça y est tout est fini. Hérmione me tend une fiole que je porte à sa bouche. En une fraction de seconde, ses yeux changent, il semble revenir à la réalité. Ron lui dit qu'il lui expliquera tout plus tard et ils se dirigent vers la porte. Au moment de partir, il se retourne et je ne lis aucune haine en lui juste un peu de gêne. Je me retrouve seul chez moi, dans cette grande maison froide. Seul avec mes souvenirs.

POV HARRY

\- Non mais vous êtes malade tout les deux. En fait comme Voldemort a pas réussis à me tuer vous vous dites que je suis invulnérable. Vous imaginez deux secondes ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

À peine ai je prononcé ces mots que des images affluent dans ma mémoire. Drago et sa peau pâle, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres charnues m'embrassant avec passion, son visage extatique alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, je verrais ça plus tard, pour le moment je vais continuer à les engueuler parce que quand même, j'imagine même pas ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais tombé chez un taré.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de vous deux et de votre besoin de me caser. Vous pouvez pas me laisser respirer sérieux ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans vos têtes pour que vous en arriviez là ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis pas assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul ? Vous pensez un peu à ce que je peux ressentir ? Vous m'avez vraiment déçut sur ce cou. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi et je vous préviens vaut mieux pas que je vous revois avant que je me sois calmé.

Je pars sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort. Je sais qu'ils ont fait ça pour moi, pour mon bonheur mais c'est quand même abusé. Une fois chez moi je file dans ma chambre. Je porte ses vêtements et son odeur suave y est trop présente. Je vais prendre une douche tout en maudissant mes deux amis. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Je me rappel de tout. Du moment ou il a essayé de me repousser alors que je me jetais sur lui, à la dernière soirée, presque romantique, qu'on a passé ensemble. Mon corps me brûle en imaginant ses mains sur moi, en repensant à ses sourires. J'ai eu un comportement inacceptable et pourtant je le désire comme jamais.

Ces derniers jours ont été un enfer. Je suis irritable, je ne dors pas et je me surprend même à prendre sa chemise pour respirer son odeur. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas aller le voir mais je suis sûr qu'il ne m'ouvrira pas la porte. Est ce qu'il s'est servie de moi ? M'a t il utilisé pour son propre plaisir ? Je ne pense pas, à chaque fois il s'est occupé de moi, il a était doux et prévenant. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir posément, je n'arrive plus à travailler correctement. Je me sens perdu entre ce que mon cœur désir et ce que ma raison me hurle.

Deux semaines se sont passées depuis mon retour chez moi. J'évite toujours les appels de mes amis, après tout, tout est de leurs fautes. Ça c'est ce que j'aimerai me dire mais la vérité c'est que j'essaye juste de me donner du courage pour remonter l'allée qui me mènera à lui. Il y a des fois ou je me demande comment j'ai pu tuer le plus grand mages noir de tout les temps alors que je n'ai même pas le courage de faire face à Drago Malfoy. Il commence à faire frais, la nuit tombe. Finalement, je me décide. J'ai pris ses vêtements, je me suis dit que ce serait un bon prétexte pour y aller. Je me sens trembler quand je sonne à la porte. Il m'ouvre, surpris, attendant probablement une réaction de ma part.

\- Je ne suis pas sous l'effet d'une potion, lui dis je timidement.

Je me giflerai, ma voix trahi mon angoisse. Il se décale et me laisse entrer. Je le suis jusqu'au salon même si je connais bien les lieux. Il m'invite à m'asseoir et me propose un verre que j'accepte volontiers. Je lui tends ses affaires. Il me remercie. L'ambiance est tendue. Tout ce qui nous a semblé si facile, nous met maintenant mal à l'aise. J'essaye d'engager la conversation avec des banalités, pas vraiment sûr de la direction que je prends.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire depuis la dernière fois, ça va ? T'as repris le travail ?

Drago me regarde alors qu'il comprends.

\- Tu te souviens de tout n'est ce pas ?

\- Je...oui. Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais oui, je me souviens de tout.

\- Et tu es là parce que tu veux me reprocher d'avoir profiter de la situation c'est ça ? Dit il en soupirant.

\- Non, si je me souviens de tout, je me rappel aussi que tu as essayé de me repousser mais que je t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- J'aurai probablement pu résister plus longtemps même si je dois avouer que tu es particulièrement borné quand tu veux quelque choses.

Je me sens rougir, je me revois me glisser entre ses cuisses, le dévorer et aimer l'entendre gémir mon nom. Il perçoit mon trouble mais ne bouge pas.

\- Tu vas bien ? fini t il par me demander.

\- Je... ouais ça va, c'est juste que.. enfin voilà quoi...

\- Je me demande si je ne te préférais pas quand tu ne parlais pas.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de venir ici, après.., enfin tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Écoutes j'en ai parlé à personnes alors t'inquiète si c'est ça qui te tracasse, on est les seuls à être au courant.

\- Nous et tes elfes de maison.

\- Ouais enfin je te garantie qu'il ne diront rien, dit il dans un sourire.

\- Je...c'est pas ça.

Je soupire avant de prendre une profonde respiration. De toute façon je suis plus à ça prêt alors autant se lancer.

\- Depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, je..j'arrive plus à dormir, je suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre mais j'y arrive qu'en prenant ta chemise, dis je en murmurant.

Je le vois troublé par ma révélation. Peut être que lui aussi est dans la même situation.

\- Je suis désolé je voulais pas te déranger avec ça. Je suis trop con, j'aurai pas du venir, je vais y aller.

\- Attends, me réponds t il au moment ou je me lève. Je dors pas vraiment bien non plus depuis que t'es partis.

\- C'est vrai, dis je plein d'espoir avant de me reprendre.

\- La maison est vide sans toi, en plus je dois t'avouer que je me suis très vite habitué aux petites attention que tu avais pour moi.

Ça y est c'est sûr je suis aussi rouge qu'une pucelle qui se fait toucher pour la première fois. Je baisse la tête à la fois honteux de mon comportement et en même temps réjoui par ses paroles. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le sens pas s'approcher de moi mais quand sa main se pose sur mon épaule, une décharge de sensation m'envahis. Je le regarde, fébrile attendant sans pouvoir agir.

\- Tu sais, j'ai rien contre les hommes qui font clairement comprendre ce qu'il désire. Tu as d'ailleurs pu remarqué que je suis moi même directif par moment. Alors dis moi chaton, me dit il au creux de l'oreille, pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ?

Je ne parviens pas à retenir un léger gémissement quand sa voix me susurre ses mots. Je le sens sourire contre moi, m'encourager à me laisser aller et à être honnête avec moi même. Il a raison, je suis pas venu pour ses fringues sauf si il faut lui enlever. Il me manque, j'ai envie de le sentir contre moi, en moi. Ça fait deux semaines que je me masturbe en pensant à lui et ça plusieurs fois par jour. J'en crève d'envie. Retrouvant peu à peu mon courage, je tourne juste un peu la tête pour arriver à sa hauteur, ses yeux trahissent son désir, ce qui me trouble d'avantage mais je ne peux plus résister et je capture ses lèvres si proche de moi. Enfin, après tant de rêves, tant de fantasmes, je le retrouve. La tendresse n'est pas vraiment de mise, tout se fait dans l'urgence. J'agrippe sa chemise pour l'attirer contre moi et il réponds en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Rapidement je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, à sa merci et je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs. Je réalise doucement que c'est plus fort que du sexe, plus puissant que ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant et en même temps tellement naturel. Quand a bout de souffle, on se sépare, nos regards se croisent, s'analysent, chacun cherchant à trouver ces propre réponses. J'espère qu'il peut voir à quel point il a prit de l'importance sans que je n'en sois vraiment conscient. J'espère qu'il réalise à quel point il m'a manqué. J'espère qu'il comprends que sans lui, mes journées sont fades et sans saveurs. Je pense que oui, car il se penche à nouveau sur moi pour venir m'embrasser avec plus de tendresse. Sa main glisse sur mon torse alors qu'il se loge entre mes cuisses. Il se frotte à moi et je ne peux que lui répondre en appuyant ses gestes avec le mouvement de mes hanches. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et ses grognement se perdent sur ma langue. Ses mains passent sous mon tee shirt, il me caresse, prend son temps pour me redécouvrir avant de descendre plus bas pour tomber sur mon jean. J'attrape alors ma baguette et rapidement lance un sort qui nous laisse nu. Il s'arrête alors pour me regarder en souriant. Il n'y a pas que lui qui connaisse ce sort. Puis nous continuons, nos mains tâtent, touchent, cherchent à reprendre leurs marques. Nos érections roulent l'une contre l'autre en nous arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Je lui avoue alors, du bout des lèvres, que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, que je me fous des préliminaires, que ce que je veux maintenant c'est le sentir en moi. Il ne se fait pas prier et me prépare rapidement avant de me pénétrer. Enfin nous ne formons plus qu'un, enfin nous sommes réunis. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me toucher alors que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mouvements sont lents mais précis et à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi, il touche ma prostate et me rend petit à petit complètement fou. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, je ne pense même pas aux traces qu'il aura plus tard. Je l'appel, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que je finisse par atteindre l'orgasme. Après quelques minutes, il y parvient à son tour et se laisse tomber sur moi. Je le caresse tendrement pendant que nos souffles se calme.

Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues minutes aucun de nous d'eux n'ose briser ce silence. Puis finalement il se décale, se redresse mais pas suffisamment pour que ses lèvres ne me soit inaccessible. Je lui vole un baiser, puis un deuxième et il me répond à chaque fois. Je le laisse se relever et je fais de même. Nous récupérons nos vêtements et nous rhabillons.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? me dit il un peu confus après quelques minutes.

\- Franchement je crois que ce qu'on vient de faire est bien plus éloquent que quelques mots.

\- T'as très bien compris de quoi je parle.

Son ton est plus cassant, je perçois une légère inquiétude dans sa voix et instinctivement je me rapproche de lui. Je me colle dans ses bras comme j'ai pu le faire pendant cette semaine passée ensemble. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et il me serre contre lui.

\- Je pense qu'on est pas doué pour se parler et c'est pas nouveau mais j'aime être avec toi et encore plus faire l'amour avec toi. Alors ouais c'est bizarre, ouais ça peut paraître choquant mais je m'en fou tant que toi ça te dérange pas, moi ça me gêne pas non plus.

\- Ça me dérange pas non plus. J'aime quand tu es ici, sans toi cette maison m'a semblé vraiment vide et froide.

\- Tu veux dire que tu serais prêt à me faire une petite place chez toi ?

\- Tu connais déjà ma chambre il me semble.

\- Ouais mais tu sais j'étais sous l'effet d'une potion alors peut être que j'ai besoin que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi on s'est rhabillé alors ?

\- C'est plus facile pour parler, sinon je t'aurai déjà sauté dessus.

\- À ouais, vas falloir que tu me montres ça.

\- Tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre alors ?

Une seconde plus tard, on était dans sa chambre, une minute plus tard on était nu, dix minutes plus tard je tremblais sous son déhanché endiablé...

On s'est revu plusieurs soirs de suite puis on s'est dit que c'était trop dur d'être séparé et j'ai emménagé chez lui. C'est dingue, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant. J'ai mis presque un mois à rappeler Hérmione et Ron et après des minutes d'excuses, je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle.

Ce soir c'est mon anniversaire et je le passerai pas avec mes deux amis de toujours, je vais le passer avec l'homme que j'aime. On s'engueule et c'est pas tout les jours la joie mais je ne changerai rien à ma vie. Tout les matins je me réveil dans les bras de mon blond, mes vêtements portent son odeur, mon corps porte ses traces. Quand je rentre à la maison, le salon est changé, un épais tapis fait face à un feu de cheminé et des bougies flottent au plafond. Décidément ce soir, je n'aurai pas besoin de potion pour atterrir dans son lit.

FIN


End file.
